<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quizás... by YeinftJimin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483303">Quizás...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeinftJimin/pseuds/YeinftJimin'>YeinftJimin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quizás [Yeinkook~JeongIn] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovelyz, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Love, Fluff, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Idols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeinftJimin/pseuds/YeinftJimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En ese escenario lleno de personas había una que resaltaba entre el resto. Una persona con una belleza única e inigualable. Una persona con sus propios encantos. Una persona llamada Jeong Yein.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Jung Yein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quizás [Yeinkook~JeongIn] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617673</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quizás...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>La primera vez que la vi fue el 31 de Diciembre de 2014. Todos los idols estábamos sobre el escenario y Lovelyz había quedado al frente. En ese momento no sabía quién era ella, ni cómo se llamaba su grupo.</p><p>Solo recuerdo que TaeHyung me agarró de la muñeca para llevarme con los otros miembros. Giré mi vista hacia la derecha por 3 segundos dejando que su belleza me cegara, rápidamente agaché la cabeza mirando hacia el piso y dejándome guiar por Tae, ya que seguro tenía cara de idiota y no quería que ella me viera así.</p><p>Cuando los miembros mayores quedaron parados en un solo lugar me di cuenta que seguíamos cerca de ella. Me limité a masticar mi labio y mantener mi cabeza gacha. No quería verla, no quería tener un enamoramiento por ella, no quería.</p><p>**</p><p>La segunda vez que la vi fue el 23 de Mayo de 2015 en el Dream Concert. Para ese momento ya sabía muchas cosas sobre ella y su grupo. Se llamaba Jeong Yein, era 1 año menor que yo y era la maknae de su grupo. Me di cuenta que era muy parecida a mi tipo ideal, lo cual no tomé para nada como coincidencia. Comencé a creer que el destino nos quería juntos a pesar de que no habíamos hablado nunca.</p><p>Estábamos al frente del escenario saludando a las fans animadamente, me di vuelta y la vi intentando agarrar unos papeles que volaban por el aire. Sonreí inconscientemente al verla actuar tan tiernamente.</p><p>Tae estaba parado al lado de la líder del grupo, la cual se llama Baby Soul. Yo les di la espalda, no sabía bien porqué, simplemente no quería verla.</p><p>Giré mi cuerpo ya que quería decirle algo a Tae, él estaba de frente a Baby Soul, aunque su mirada se dirigía a la nada misma. Inconscientemente miré a Yein, ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Cruzamos miradas.</p><p>Ella estaba sonriendo y aplaudiendo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me sentí intimidado por su belleza y me giré muy rápido. Mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse a la vez que miraba al suelo rascando mi brazo.</p><p>Antes de salir del escenario me dirigí con Jimin a saludar a las fans por última vez en esa noche. No me di cuenta que estaba tan cerca de ella hasta que miré para mi costado y la vi a menos de 2 metros de donde yo me encontraba. Ella miró a Jimin y sonrió para luego irse con el resto de su grupo. No quería dejar de verla, quería estar más cerca de ella.</p><p>Seguí a Jimin pasando al lado de Yein y rosando mi brazo con el de ella. Mi corazón se aceleró, y quise creer que el de ella también estaba acelerado, aunque no lo sabía.</p><p>Ellas se pusieron a hablar con el MC antes de irse, luego de ellas nos acercamos nosotros. Aunque yo apuré a los hyungs ya que me sentía decidido a hablarle esa vez.</p><p>Ella se estaba alejando así que corrí a su lado mientras fingía que no la estaba siguiendo.</p><p>-Hola.- Le dije animadamente. La música estaba fuerte, por lo que creí que no me había escuchado. Pero se giró algo sorprendida.</p><p>-H-Hola, Sunbaenim.- Dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo. Hizo una reverencia hacia mí y yo se la devolví junto con YoonGi que también estaba escuchando.</p><p>-Me llamo JungKook.- Le dije. No me gustaba la idea de que ella fuera muy formal conmigo, quería que me viera como un amigo. Ella hizo un mueca y musitó un pequeño "Lo siento, Sunbaenim, no alcancé a escuchar lo que quiso decirme". Me acerqué a su oído, pude sentir como ella se tensó.- Dije, me llamo JungKook. ¿Tú eres Yein, no?- Dije sonriendo mientras me alejaba de ella. A medida que seguíamos caminando para salir del escenario, la música bajaba y podíamos escuchar mejor.</p><p>-S-sí, sé como se llama, Sunbaenim.- Me respondió con un pequeño sonrojo.- Sí, soy Yein. Soy la maknae de Lovelyz.- Agregó con orgullo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>-No seas tan formal, Yein. Considérame un fan.- Le sonreí. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de una manera muy tierna.</p><p>-¿En serio?- Preguntó ella luego de escuchar lo de ser su fan. Escuché que Jin me llamaba de lejos, así que solo asentí levemente y la saludé con la mano mientras me iba a nuestro camerino con Jin hyung.</p><p>Estaba muy orgulloso del gran paso que había dado con ella.</p><p>***</p><p>El tiempo pasó muy rápido, más de lo que hubiera querido y no pude verla luego de esa vez. Lovelyz había vuelto con For You 7 días después de que nosotros volvimos con Run.</p><p>Quise pensar que la letra de For You iba dirigida de Yein hacia mí, aunque sabía que no era así.</p><p>Aunque dejando eso de lado, estaba feliz. No solo por el hecho de que tanto Run como For You estaban teniendo éxito, sino también por el hecho de que lo más probable era que la encontrara en algún programa de música.</p><p>Y fue un día nublado cuando nuestro manager se acercó y dijo "El 11 se presentarán en el Music Bank". Abrí mis ojos de par en par cuando esa simple frase salió de su boca. Sabía que ellas también se presentarían y me sentí obligado a prepararme para hablarle.</p><p>¿Quién sabe? Quizás era como la segunda vez que la vi y no como la primera. Quizás crucemos miradas otra vez, quizás mis ensayos salgan bien y pueda hablarle sin parecer un tonto.</p><p>Quizás, solo quizás, le pida para salir como más que amigos o conocidos. Solo quizás...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>